Ierhós Ttólemos
by KawaiiKaia
Summary: Returning to the Sanctuary after their battle with Hades, Athena and her Saints discovered that a new danger was rising. In order to defeat their new enemies, they were forced to make an alliance with other Gods. Will they be able to work together?
1. Chapter 1

Good day, everyone,

first I want to thank you that you have decided to read my very first Saint Seiya fanfiction, which I have published on . Hopefully you will enjoy it. First I would like to warn you that there might be a crossover with the classic series, Episode G and with Lost Canvas. Therefore, please make sure to read the manga chapters of the Lost Canvas series too.

Then I would like to thank Draconic Mage for beta this chapter. I really appreciate your help.

Now, please enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series nor the characters.

* * *

Chapter 01: The approaching danger

The temple of Athena was covered by a warm cosmos. Looking up and recognizing that presence, the Saints who had remained in the Sanctuary during the Holy War hurried to the temple. Finally, their Goddess and the Bronze Saints had returned. Marin picked Seika up in bridal style, because she was unable to keep up with the running tempo of the trained Saints. Arriving to their destination, their smiling faces became dark. Seiya's body rested on Athena's lap, still and lifeless. The other four Bronze Saints stood behind the Goddess, looking at the fallen Pegasus Saint with saddened expressions too. Tears appeared in Seika's eyes. She removed herself from Marin and walked to her brother trembling.

"Seiya," she stammered, falling to her knees and looking at Seiya's face. "Seiya, please wake up. Seiya."

The Saints and Athena could only looked away, not able to bear that sad scene.

"Seiya, please wake up," his sister pleaded. "Seiya, Seiya! Finally, finally we've met again. Please, Seiya! Open your eyes!"

Her moaning was interrupted by a heavy earthquake.

"What? What's happening?" Shaina asked, looking around, clearly alarmed. "Didn't we defeat Hades?"

The sky was painting itself in black and purple colour, causing the sun to be replaced by a blood red shining moon.

"That is-" Athena's eyes widened, staring at the change.

"Athena, that's the result of your foolish attempts to save this world."

Everyone shot their glares to Shun, whose skin had become pale and eyes empty.

"It can't be… Hades!" Ikki exclaimed angrily, grabbing him on his shoulders. "Release my brother at once!"

Turning his attention to the Phoenix Saint, the God of the Underworld looked at the furious human indifferently.

"Don't clamour," he ordered coldly. "No matter what you do, you're only going to hurt your own brother's body."

Seika tightened her hug around her brother, staring at Hades with widened eyes and a shocked expression. Although she did not understand what had happened, she knew that something was not right.

"Hades, leave Shun's body," Athena stood up, looking determined. "Is that your work too?"

"Foolish Goddess, you have become too human," Shun's possessed body turned to Saori. "If you had sealed me like you had done with Poseidon, then it would have been fine. You've destroyed my true body, however, removing my underworld from existence – the hell and Elysium."

"And? It's good that way!" Jabu defended their Goddess, moving to stand protective in front of her. "What do you wanna say to that?"

Ignoring the Unicorn's presence, Hades looked away and closed his eyes. That gesture made the blood in the human boy's body boiled. Jabu took one step, ready to beat the God up – whether it was Shun's body or not. However, only one disapproving sentence by Athena was sufficient to stop the Saint's attempt.

"Hades, please tell us," Athena said, trying to persuade the God to tell them more. "What's happening?"

"The underworld wasn't just the place where the dead souls go to rest," he reopened his eyes and looked at the Goddess, "It was also the place where the 12 Titans and the other enemies of the Olympic were sealed. By destroying their sealing place, you've just set them free."

"WHAT?!" the Saints exclaimed, alarmed.

Even Athena widened her eyes and was so shocked that she was unable to speak.

"Do you realize your foolish attempts now, Athena?" the God of the Underworld continued to mock her. "I'd wish I could leave you to your fate, but that isn't only your problem anymore, but for all twelve Gods of the Olympus."

"And that means?" Shiryu wanted to know, stepping forward too and preparing himself for the worst case.

"In other words, you foolish human, I'm forced to lend you my power too," Hades told them, causing the Saints to look at him in disbelief and distrust. However, the God continued, ignoring their glares. "The twelve Titans can't be easily defeated. We need to seal them away in divine items, but it isn't so easy. If we only make a wrong move, then we might destroy their body."

"Isn't that what we should do?" Jabu wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Athena interrupted. "If we destroy their bodies, then their souls will go to the Olympus and-"

"And they'll have direct access to Zeus," Hades completed her sentence. "Therefore, we need as many human forces as possible."

"But the Sanctuary has suffered grave loss," Marin tried to explain the divine entities. "We aren't able to provide such a force."

"You seemed to have forgotten something," Hades closed his eyes, not believing how dense the Saints were. "As there's no underworld, the possibility is high that some of your dear friends have returned to earth too."

"Then, Roushi is here too?" Shiryu wanted to know and Hyoga added: "And my master Camus?"

The two of them looked each other in joy, looking forward to meeting their teachers again.

"Who's going to believe you?!" Ikki interrupted, still angry about the fact that Hades had possessed his brother's body. "Everything might be a lie to backstab us!"

"At least one of you thinks a little bit," Hades smirked and looked at the Phoenix Saint. "However, you can be at ease. I'm not planning anything this time. In order to prove you this, I'll give you a present."

The God walked over to Seiya's sleeping body, which were still in the arms of Seika. Looking at the woman, he indicated to her to move aside. However, she refused, not trusting the God. The silence between the God and the human was suffocating; causing that nobody dared to speak a single word.

"Do you want that your little brother to wake up?" Hades caught Seiya's sister's attention that way. "If yes, then move aside."

Seika looked at the God in disbelief. She hesitated but moved aside in the end. Walking forward to the fallen Saint, the ruler of the underworld raised his hand, concentrating his cosmo in it. Suddenly a red mist surrounded the wound in Seiya's chest, but also started to disappear as fast as it had appeared.

Athena and the Saints looked at Seiya in surprise, seeing his Seiya's fingers twitching slightly. The eyes of the boy opened slowly, and blinked several times before they adjusted to the sun light. Then he was fully awakened and saw the delighted face of his sister.

"Nee-San?" he whispered, still believing that he was dreaming.

"Yes, Seiya," Seika ensured him, throwing her arms around him. "It's me."

"Nee-San," Seiya buried his face in her shoulders, sobbing silently. "Finally, I've found you."

The siblings continued calling to each other, crying in joy. The others observed the situation, allowing them the privacy they deserved while they shed tears themselves.

"How lovely," the God commented as he was the only one who was disillusioned by the displayed scene. Everyone shot their glares at him. "If you have so much time to cry, then perhaps it might be better to get on work."

"That voice… Hades!" Seiya exclaimed, standing up protectively in front of his sister and raising his fist. "What are you doing in Shun's body? Get out of there!"

Not wasting a single second, Seiya rushed forward to beat the God up. Hades simply closed his eyes, not showing any defence. Suddenly, the eyes opened once again, showing some life in them once again.

"Seiya?" Shun's usual voice was audible.

However, it was too late. Before Seiya recognized Shun's voice, his fist made contact with Shun's face and the Andromeda Saint fell to the ground.

"Seiya?" Shun rubbed his cheek, looking at Seiya in confusion.

"Heh? You're Shun again?" Seiya looked at Shun with the same confused expression. "But just a second ago, Hades was-"

The Pegasus Saint did not have the chance to finish his sentence, feeling a violent and aggressive cosmo burning behind him. Turning around slowly, Seiya faced an angered Ikki, whose eyes were not leaving him. Before the Saint could apologize, the older's fist buried into Seiya's face, causing him to fall to the ground too.

"Even if you just woke up," Ikki told the younger boy, "I won't forgive you for hitting my brother."

"Nii-San," Shun reproved his brother, standing up and holding his arm. "Seiya didn't mean it."

"He did," Ikki insisted, looking away.

Seika walked over to her brother, asking him if he was alright. Then she crouched down, helping him to stand up again.

"He didn't." Shun was being stubborn too. "Please forgive him."

Unable to refuse his brother, Ikki gave in and claimed that he would turn a blind eye only for that time. Jabu rubbed his own cheek, thinking that he would have earned that blow when he had punched Shun.

Then the Andromeda Saint looked up to the sky, receiving a worried look from his brother who wanted to know what was wrong.

"Perhaps we should free Poseidon too," Shun said suddenly. "His power would be of great help."

"Are you nuts, Shun?" Hyoga put his hands on Shun's shoulders, shaking him literally. "He's our enemy!"

"No, it's not me," the green haired boy tried to explain. "Hades has suggested it."

The blond haired Saint stopped shaking the other poor boy.

"You can talk to him?" Ikki wanted to know, receiving a nod from his brother. "Why doesn't he speak for himself?"

"Yes, he said," Shun stopped for a while before he continued. "He said… that… that he doesn't want- I mean he's tired and can't talk himself anymore."

"Shun, you were always a bad liar," his brother told the Andromeda Saint. "What did he really say?"

The green haired boy gulped nervously before he gave in, telling them what the God said literally.

"He said that he doesn't want to see or talk to us Saints," he quoted. "He has already enough of us for a while. We should just hurry up and gather some forces."

"That bastard!" Seiya exclaimed angrily, walking to stand in front of Shun. "Tell him he should come out himself and try saying it again!"

"Seiya, calm down," Seika pleaded her brother, pushing him back to give Shun a little bit more private space.

* * *

Sighing at the scene, Athena turned to look at the sea. Hades was right that Poseidon would be a strong ally if he agreed to join them. However, she doubted that the Emperor of the Sea had forgiven them and would be prepared to support them. In order to discuss the matter in better surroundings, the five Bronze Saints moved to Athena's temple while the others were guarding the Sanctuary. Actually, Jabu intended to follow them, but a single word of his beloved Goddess was enough to silence him. Seiya told his sister to go with Shaina and Marin, because she was safer with them.

"He has helped us in our battle against Thanatos," Shun told them. "So, he might cooperate."

"However, we would free him from the seal and who knows what he's going to do afterwards," Shiryu explained, voicing his worries.

"If we don't defeat the Titans, then there'll be no 'afterwards' says Hades," the Andromeda Saint transferred the message to the other Saints.

"Shun, I hate that Hades uses you as messenger boy," Seiya murmured, annoyed.

Laughing nervously, Shun scratched his cheek, not knowing what to do. Athena agreed to that suggestion to the Saints' surprise, although they understood why it was necessary. However, their Goddess ordered them to find the other Saints who had returned to earth first. Through Shun Hades conveyed the information that the souls of the dead who were able to return on their own would go to places, which their soul felt drawn to.

"We'll see everyone again," Hyoga rejoiced, looking at the others who shared the same thoughts except of Shun.

Sadness was written on the face of the green-haired boy, his eyes casted down to the ground. Ikki noticed immediately that something was wrong, and asked his brother what was bothering him.

"Hades said that there's a possibility that some of our friends' souls were already reincarnated in other bodies like animals, plants or even in other human's body without memories," he told them, "That's why we won't see all of them again."

"What did you say?" Hyoga exclaimed, alarmed. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Hyoga." Shiryu put his hand on the Cygnus Saint. "I might not like the idea myself, but we need to face it."

"But what bothers me most is that Hades is talking to you Shun," Seiya changed the topic abruptly. "He said that he doesn't want to talk with Saints, but you're a Saint, Shun. Why is he talking to you?"

Closing his eyes, Shun delivered the message to Hades before he opened them again with a surprised expression.

"What is it?" Ikki wanted to know and his brother replied: "He cut off our connection."

"That coward!" Seiya exclaimed angrily, "He ran away from the question!"

"Seiya, calm down," Athena told him, rising from the throne she was sitting and raising her hand.

However, the Pegasus Saint seemed not to be listening anymore as he started to shake his friend once again.

"It is always so lively in the Sanctuary when you're here."

The five Bronze Saints turned to look who that familiar voice belonged to.

"Shaka," Athena said, delighted, bringing her hands to her face.

"Shaka!" the boys called the Virgo Saints, rejoicing and forgetting the previous issues.

"So he didn't lie this time," the Cygnus Saint turned to the others, "Then the other Gold Saints like my master Camus will come back too!"

"And Roushi too!" Shiryu added. "Actually we don't need to search them. They'll come back on their own."

"You're right," the Pegasus Saint agreed. "We'll be united in no time!"

"It seems that I've missed something," Shaka interrupted the boys' conversation, raising an eyebrow. "How comes it that nobody is surprised that I'm still alive?"

"I see," the Gold Saint replied after receiving an explanation. "So that's what is going on."

"But Shaka," Seiya looked at the owner of the Virgo Cloth, puzzled, "From where did you come? Haven't you needed to pass Shaina-San and the others to come here?"

"I was in my temple," Shaka explained to the curious boy.

"Then why did you take so much time to come here?" the curiosity of young Saints was still not satisfied.

"I've just woken up," the older one replied calmly, "Furthermore; I did need some time to order my thoughts and to realize where I was. I thought I was in a new enemy's territory who has laid an illusion to me."

"You're cautious like always," Ikki commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes," Shun agreed with his brother. "And when the other Gold Saints have returned, we don't need anything to fear about."

"I'm afraid that I need to disappoint you," Athena closed her eyes as she said that.

Everyone shot their sigh to the Goddess, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I agree, even if we're the strongest among the Saints, we're still human." The boys turned their attention back to the Virgo Saints, "Without the guidance of the underworld emperor our souls might end up in different shapes – like some of will be rendered to older men or invalid. It's also possible that we might even lose our memories."

"Damn it!" Seiya hissed angrily, looking aside. "Why doesn't Hades do something about it? He is the God of the Underworld after all! He should be able to solve that problem with the tips of his fingers, but no – he rather hide in his hole, refusing to answer our questions."

"I believe you're judging him wrong, Seiya," Athena reproved the Saint, not looking very pleased. "Hades has just lost his body. I'm sure it was very straining for him to find Shun and to enter his body. He's as tired as we are. As he doesn't have his own body too, I doubt that he's in the condition to do such deeds."

"Damn it!" Seiya cursed once again, punching the ground with his fist without damaging it though. "Why does it always end up like that?"

"However, Shaka," Shun looked at the Gold Saint who observed the situation calmly with his closed eyes, "how comes it that you're completely alright?"

"It's only a turn of destiny," the adult replied, smiling weakly.

Eventually Athena decided to return to Tokyo so she could use the Graude Foundation's information network to discover the locations of the other Gold Saints. Shaka decided to remain in the Sanctuary since it would be unwise to leave that place unguarded. On the flight back to Japan, Seika begged Athena to allow Seiya and Seika to go the orphanage where Miho was. She had not seen her friend in a long time and her would like to see her again. Naturally Athena granted her permission, telling Seika that she would like to visit her too. Leaving the women to themselves, the boys started their own conversation.

* * *

Arriving in Tokyo, they waited for a limousine to pick them up before they headed to Miho. After they had left the airport, Ikki disappeared mysteriously once again. Assuring Shun that his brother would return soon, the other four Saints and the two women entered the vehicle, heading to Miho. They were just about to enter the street of the orphanage when a crowd of people stopped them. Exiting the car, they wondered what was wrong.

"Seiya-Chan!"

The Pegasus Saint looked at the ground, seeing Miho on the ground crawling to him.

"Miho-Chan!" Seiya hurried to his friends, helping her to stand up. "What's wrong?"

"The children," she tried to tell him. "they are in danger."

"It can't be!" Shiryu's eyes widened.

"The twelve Titans?" Shun looked at her, puzzled.

"Those bastards!" Seiya exclaimed angrily, running into the orphanage after he passed Miho to Hyoga's care.

"Seiya," his sister called after him, but was ignored.

The Pegasus hurried to the orphanage, hearing the whining and beggings to be saved from the children.

"Stop, you Tit-" he stopped abruptly when he had seen the scene.

"Don't whine around, you Specters!" Deathmask yelled at them, holding one of the children in the air. "I know perfectly fine that I'm in the underworld. Do you think you could trick me, taking the disguise of a child?!"

Too shocked to say anything, Seiya stood rooted to the ground.

"Don't underestimate the great Deathmask-Sama!" the Gold Saint said continued to yell ."Now, show your true face or should I kill you just like that?"

The Bronze Saint snapped back to reality, realizing that Deathmask was serious. Hurrying to the child's side, he caught the older man's fist in time. The Gold Saint looked at Seiya, surprised, but his expression was soon replaced by anger.

Jumping back to increase their distance, Deathmask hissed: "Now you even take the forms of Saints? You've fallen pretty low Specters…"

"I'm not a Specter!" Seiya exclaimed, bringing his hand up to his chest. "It's really me, Seiya!"

"Nonsense!" the Gold said retorted, concentrating his cosmo in his fist to release a deadly blow.

"Stop it at once," a calm, but demanding voice ordered.

Turning around, the Saints saw Athena, holding her staff and the other Bronze Saints standing behind her.

"Athena!" Deathmask's eyes widened. "No, it can't be. She shouldn't be in Hell. I see. Now you take even the shape of our Goddess. Don't fool around!"

Without wasting a second, Deathmask rushed to Athena to release his cosmo. However, he stopped just in time before his fist made contact with Athena's face. Recognizing the warm and kind cosmo of her, his eyes widened even more and he fell to his knees.

"Athena," he looked up to the Goddess, failing to veil the hope in his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," she smiled amicably, looking down to Deathmask. "It's really me."

"I-" the Gold Saint did not know what to say, looking away ashamed.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Seiya interrupted them. "Let go of Makoto!" He pointed at the child, Deathmask was still holding.

"Pff, you think you could order me around, brat?" Deathmask retorted, raising his hand, which held the boy, switching back to his usual self. "Just try to make me!"

"You bastard," the Bronze Saint cursed.

Before any of the two could say something, Seika suddenly appeared before Deathmask with a stern expression.

"Deathmask-San, put-him-down," Seiya ordered in her sister voice, emphasizing each word with the movement of her index finger. "Now."

Not complaining at all, the adult obeyed, letting go of Makoto at once. Seiya just caught the child in time before he fell on the ground.

"Seiya's sister is sometimes really scary," Hyoga told his friends, who nodded in agreement.

After Deathmask had calmed down, the Saints moved to a private room, explaining the latest occurrences and their future plans to the Gold Saint. The adult crossed his arms and closed his eyes to reflect on the information, which he had just received. However, in the end he claimed that he did not care as long as he could kill his enemies. Touching his forehead, Shiryu muttered that he had not changed. Then the five Bronze Saints enjoyed themselves, playing with the children. A new war was going to rise and there would no opportunity to enjoy such a relaxing time for a while. Consequently, they were going to make good use of it. Only Deathmask did not agree with them, not wanting to play with the children or sit besides the women, drinking tea.

* * *

The pleasant time for them ended soon and they headed to China as Shiryu wanted to see Shunrei before he entered the battlefield once again. Seika stayed at the orphanage with Miho, because Seiya thought that it would be safer for his sister than coming along with him and Athena headed back to the Sanctuary with Deathmask. The Gold Saint doubted that a computer could be any service of them and he claimed that a Goddess should stay in her temple. Leading the way, Shiryu took a closer look at his surroundings. He could finally see again and looked forward to telling his friend the good news. Suddenly the scream of a woman echoed through the village and the Bronze Saints hurried to the person in need. Then they saw Shunrei, running in their direction. Calling her name, the girl stopped and looked at Shiryu. The Saint welcomed her with a hug and asked her why she was running away.

"Shiryu, it's terrible," she said, burying her chest in Shiryu's shoulder. "I was taking a shower under the waterfall when suddenly two men appeared before me."

"What?!" Shiryu exclaimed angrily, feeling disgusted that those men harassed her in that way. "Where are they, Shunrei? I'll deal with them."

"Shunrei, wait!"

Everyone looked at the direction from where their voices came. There, they saw Douko and Shion in their younger bodies covered in blood. Due to their wounds, they seemed to be unable to run properly.

"It's me, Roushi," the Libra Saint tried to catch breathe. "It's fine now."

"Liar! Roushi isn't that young!" the girl yelled, wrapping her arms around Shiryu in fear. "Shiryu, please save me!"

Shiryu looked at his master shocked for his action. However, Douko and Shion looked at the young Saint quizzically, not understanding what Shunrei was talking about. Then the owner of the Dragon Cloth asked his master what he had seen at the waterfall. The Gold Saint replied honestly that he had not seen anything properly, because blood had entered in his eyes and he could only discern Shunrei's face. Then they turned their gaze to Shion, who gave the same answer. Afterwards, the oldest Gold Saints wondered if there was something they did not know. Realizing that those wounded men had no evil intentions, Shunrei shook her head and told them that everything was fine, claiming that it was her fault for overreacting.

Returning to the Five Old Peaks, Douko sat down in his usual place, conversing with his friend Shion and the younger Saints while Shunrei was preparing dinner. After exchanging information, Shion suggested that it would be wiser to return to the Sanctuary and to form groups to search for the others, instead of running around in the world. Seiya attempted to tell them that they found them accidently, but a gesture of Shiryu was enough to silence him. Eventually, their discussion was interrupted by Shunrei, who told them that dinner was served. During their meal, Shion asked the Bronze Saints what condition their cloths were in. Opening their Pandora Boxes, it was revealed that they had returned to their original form and did not have a single scratch. Douko moaned slightly, complaining that his Libra Cloth was strangely nearly reduced to dust and that Shion's was completely fine. The cloth was not damaged when the Gold Saints had assembled to produce the sunlight in the underworld, but must have been somewhere else. However, he could not determine where. The Bronze Saints looked at Shiryu, knowing whose fault it was and wondering how the Dragon Saint was going to explain himself. In order to cheer his friend up, Shion suggested visiting Jamir first before they returned to the Sanctuary. Having decided their next move, they enjoyed their meal and went to bed early.

* * *

After the sun, which was also painted in blood red colour, had risen to the sky, the Saints headed to Jamir. Shunrei intended to come with them, but Douko begged her to wait for them in China. Along the way Shion suddenly stopped, receiving strange glances from his fellow companions. Looking at them, he replied that he could feel Mu's cosmo. Consequently, they hurried their pace to his tower, but were welcomed by a giant monster. It was an ugly entity with fifty heads and one hundred arms. Recognizing them, Douko called it a "Hekatonkheires". The monster raised its arms and struck the ground, where the Saints were standing. Jumping aside, they avoided the attack.

Calling their Cloths, the Bronze Saints donned their armors and faced the monster. However, while they put on their protections, they had attracted its attention. Therefore, it shot down its arms at them. Shion activated his "Crystal Wall" in time to protect the younger ones from the attack, creating a transparent glass-like barrier between them. However, the technique strained his body too much and the previous Aries Saint lowered to his knees. Crouching down to his friend, Douko realized that Shion's wound had been reopened. Consequently, the old master ordered the Bronze Saints to take care of the monster. Repeating his same words in a mocking manner, Seiya wondered how they would be able to defeat such a thing. Shun summoned his chains to trap the Hekatonkheires. However, it snapped the chains easily and shot twenty of his arms at the Andromeda Saint, who reacted too slow and was hit.

Calling for their friend's name, the other three could only watch Shun falling down the hill. Seiya looked at the monster furiously, swearing revenge for his friend. Collecting his cosmo, the Saint released his "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken", launching several punches at it. However, the Hekatonkheires did not even seem to notice that he was attacked and simply swung its arms, hitting the three remaining Bronze Saints in the progress. Douko told his friend that he had to help the younger ones and that Shion should rest there. Standing it up, Douko jumped in front of the monster to distract its attention from Seiya and the others. Once again the Hekatonkheires struck at its opponents, but the Libra Saint simply jumped aside, avoiding the attack. Analyzing its attack patterns, the old master concluded that that Hekatonkheires was Kottos – the Striker. As it always repeated the same techniques, Douko was able to defeat it easily with his "Sho Ryu Ha", sending the monster up to the air as an image of a dragon consuming its prey. However, the Hekatonkheires was able to free itself from the technique and fled through a dimension hole. The old master intended to chase after it, but was called back by Shion, who suggested tending to the Bronze Saints first. Agreeing with him, he started to search for them.

Eventually, he was able to gather the four Bronze Saints together. Fortunately, their wounds were not deep and they only needed some rests. Looking up to the sky, Shion wondered where Mu was. He had felt his student's cosmo some minutes ago. However, during their battle with the Hekatonkheires he had suddenly disappeared. It was not in Mu's nature to abandon his friends for his own safety.

"_Where are you, Mu?"_ Shion asked himself in the thought as he looked at the constellation of Aries.

Afterwards they headed inside their headed inside Mu's tower to repair Douko's cloth. They had noticed that a thin dust layer had developed during their absence. Narrowing his eyes, Shion started to doubt that the cosmo he had felt belonged to Mu. It was uncharacteristic of Mu to leave the tower untidy. He turned around when he had felt an encouraging hand on his shoulder and was received a warm smile from his old friend. Smiling back, he turned his gaze back to his work. The blood red tainted moon rose again and the younger Saints had fallen asleep while watching Shion. The Aries Saint had finished his work and presented the Libra Cloth to its owner. Since the Bronze Saints and Shion were exhausted, Douko suggested resting for another night before they headed back to Sanctuary. Agreeing with his friend once again, Shion took a seat. However, his eyes widened as he looked out of the window. Douko was confused and had wanted to ask what was wrong before he felt the same cosmo from before. It was without a doubt Mu's and he was not that far away in a Saint's point of view. Standing up, Shion had announced that he would try to catch up with his student and left without waiting for Douko's answer. Douko gave the younger boys a last gaze before he ran after his friend. Seiya and the others were not small children anymore and could take care of themselves.

Shun was the first one who woke up in the morning, and he immediately noticed the Gold Saints' absences. Moving to Seiya, he tried to wake him up, but the Pegasus Saint was stubborn, turning around to give his friend his back. Therefore, Shun turned to Shiryu, hoping that he would have more success with him. Fortunately, he had and his friend stirred and sat up, asking what was wrong. After Shun told his friend his worries, the Dragon Saint widened his eyes and looked around, noticing the absence of Shion and of his master too. He stood up and woke up their other two friends who were still asleep abruptly and far less gently than Shun, who could only watch helplessly.

During their search for the two Gold Saints, Seiya yawned, wishing that he could have slept two or three hours more. Shun and Hyoga could only sweat drop when they had heard Seiya's complaints. Suddenly, they were able to feel a powerful cosmo, which made them stop. Looking at each other, they confirmed that all of them felt the same cosmo. It was similar to Mu's and its location was in the Sanctuary. Nodding at each other, they increased their paces.

Arriving at the Sanctuary, they tried to detect the exact location of the cosmo. Eventually, they found it and ran forward. A smile appeared on their faces when they saw a white cloth floating in the air.

"Mu!" Seiya cried out as he grabbed the man's hand.

Turning around, they faced Shion's surprised expression. The former Aries Saint wanted to know what was wrong and why they called him Mu. After telling their pathetic excuse, Shion raised his hands to send them the Bronze Saints flying. The young Saints made contact with the ground, trying to stand up while Shion scolded them for not being able to distinguish the cosmos from their own comrades. Douko, who had watched the scene, could not help than to laugh and to hold his stomach during the process. However, Shion agreed with them that he could feel Mu's cosmo nearby. As they were unable to pinpoint him, they headed to Athena's temple.

After they had just arrived in the Aries Temple and had been greeted by Kiki, they suddenly heard the voice of a boy. One of the guards appeared from the shadows, scolding the stranger for entering the Sanctuary. However, the child insisted that he was not fooling around and that he had to meet Athena in that moment. Consequently, the guard raised his hand to punish the child, but was stopped by Shion. Acknowledging the Gold Saint's presence, he let go of the boy and returned to his post. Crouching down to the boy, Shion called him hesitantly "Mu". The boy's face had turned completely red before he turned away, giving a weak nod. Everyone widened their eyes and yelled "What?!".

Eventually, they went to Athena to deliver the news. Even she was surprised to see the child version of their Aries Saint, but she decided to remain silent. Although Mu was dissatisfied with his current body, Shion was quite delighted, recalling good old memories with his small student. Kiki jumped cheerfully too as he had finally found an opportunity to play with his master. Mu always tended to tell him that he could not play with him, because he was too old. At that moment, Mu was even younger than Kiki and that excuse would have no effect that time. Unfortunately, Mu's power had been reduced to the level when he was still five years old. Although he was already very talented in his young age, his current power was only equal to a Silver Saint.

During the following days, Shion, Douko and Athena locked themselves up in the Pope' s hall, trying to create a plan how to find the remaining Gold Saints faster and more effectively. Mu was told what had happened and went to Shaka to discuss the current issue with him. He had wanted Deathmask to join them; however, the older man simply laughed at Mu when he saw his current shape. Not bothering to talk with him any longer, Mu walked up to the Virgo temple, ignoring the Cancer Saint. Seiya and the others passed their time, discussing in which shape the other Gold Saints could have ended up in.

Suddenly, Shun looked around, receiving strange stares from his friends. Then he had realized that Hades was talking to him and had nodded before he delivered the message that they should go to Athena. Not waiting another minute, they stood up and made their way to the Pope's hall. The guards told them that Athena must not be disturbed and that the Bronze Saints should turn to leave. Giving up, they intended to walk down. However, Hades took over Shun's body and sent the guards flying. The men made contact with the door, shooting it open. Shion, Douko and Athena looked at the door's direction alarmed, seeing Shun behind it. The God of the underworld had disappeared after the door was opened, leaving Shun behind. At first he had received a lecture from Shion, but Athena was able to explain to Shion that it was not Shun, but Hades' work.

* * *

Afterwards, the Andromeda Saint played messenger boy once again, acting as the communication organ between the Saints and the God who had been inside his body. Hades told them to head to his castle, because the possibility was high that Pandora's soul was drawn to that place. As they needed the 108 beads rosary to reawaken the Specters, which was in her possession, the God ordered them todepart at once. However, Shaka was sceptical to follow that guideline.

"Around Hades' castle is still the barrier, which limits our cosmo. Even if we have his word that we won't be harmed, the Specters might not believe us when we tell them 'Hades and Athena have formed an alliance' and may attack us," the Virgo Saint tried to explain. "Even if we Gold Saints went to the castle, we wouldn't be able to hold off all 108 at once."

Looking at each other, they realized that he had a point. However, Hades still insisted for them to go and promised them that an attack from the Specters would not take place. Not trusting his words, Seiya turned to him, demanding an explanation. Shun was unable to answer though, because Hades' voice had suddenly left once again. The Pegasus Saint was furious, believing that the God did it on purpose. However, Athena repeated herself, telling the boy that Hades was simply exhausted and that holding such a communication was still too straining for him.

* * *

Following Athena's orders, Shaka, Douko, Mu and the Bronze Saints went to the castle, hoping that Hades' words were the truth. On their way they spotted strangely formed stones in the scenery, wondering what it was. Seiya moved to touch it, but received a slap behind his head by Douko, who told him that he should not touch something he was unfamiliar with. Suddenly they heard the clashes of thunders and the breaking noises of rocks, which were covered by a huge cosmo. Following their senses, they arrived at the scene. The first thing what had caught their eyes was a giant, which body was covered by snake scales and in its hands were a mace and a spear. It was a Gigantes. Before they could do something, the monster was trapped by dark lightening. Coming closer to the scene, they saw a woman in her middle twenties floating in the air. Her upper body and her forearm were covered by dark armour, which shone like the underworld jewels, and she wore a long black dress beneath, which had long sleeves. The long dark haired women swung a trident like she was performing a dance, summoning thunders from it. As she turned her gaze towards the Saints, the Bronze Saints recognized Pandora at once. Hearing a young man's voice, they looked at the opposite direction after they had heard the words "Galaxian Explosion". The body of the monster was reduced to dust and disappeared along the wind. The man wore no armour; his figure was adored by jet black hair. Realizing that it was Saga, the Saints moved to their fighting stances, preparing to fight against the possessed Gemini Saint.

"Be at ease, it's me," Saga replied, turning to them and revealing that his eyes had their usual colour.

Relaxing more, they moved closer to Pandora and the Saint, wondering why the two of them were in such a state.

"Without the guide of Hades-Sama, our bodies, minds and souls will result in a state, dictated by the coincidence when we return to Earth," the woman told them. "In my case I've ended up in that body with all my memories of the past. Saga returned to the body when he was still 16 years old. If Athena had purified his soul beforehand, he would have reappeared as his other half."

Seiya looked at Pandora distrustful, stepping back. She noticed the Saint's action and ensured him that he did not need to be alarmed, because she had received a message by Hades and was aware of the current situation. As Saga was with her the whole time, he did know what had happened too, although he was still surprised to see a small Mu.

Interrupting their conversation, Pandora demanded they release the souls of the 108 Specters, giving Shaka the beads rosary. The Saints accepted it, but hesitated to do his task though. He still believed that it would be dangerous to release them within Hades' barrier and suggested to move outside first. However, Pandora insisted to do it right away. Otherwise she would use her trident against them if it was necessary. Trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, Saga turned to his fellow companion, asking him to do the lady the favour. The Virgo Saint sighed and raised the beads slightly. Suddenly another force surrounded the rosary beads and the souls of the Specters left it, but floated around the air.

Opening his eyes, Shaka wondered what had happened. Then they notice that the souls were directed toward the strangely formed rocks around them. Openings, which looked like mouths, appeared within the stones, sucking in the souls. Pandora looked horror-stricken at the scene, ordering the Saints to do something. However, even they did not know how to stop that, however.

"I don't care, just do something!" Pandora yelled, her face turning pale white from shock. "There's no underworld anymore. If their souls are consumed, then they'll stop existing at all!"

Feeling pity for the woman, Seiya gathered his cosmo and launched a strike against the rock, but the attack was reflected and he hit the ground in the process. Suddenly Shun's hair turned pitch black and his eyes became empty. Looking at the Andromeda Saint, they noticed that Hades had taken control over the body once again. The God raised his hands and the course of some souls escaped the float and landed in front of them. After the task was done, Shun's body fell backwards only to be caught by Pandora. However, Hades had already left and Shun returned to his senses.

They looked at the souls, which started to take their own forms. In front of them stood the Specters Rhadamanthys, Minos, Aiacos, Charon, Lune, Pharaoh, Myu, Raimi, Cheshire and a black haired woman with whom the Saints were not familiar with. Hades' proud army was reduced to 10 soldiers, enraging Pandora. The Specters who did not know what had happened, looked around them and wondered what was wrong. However, Pandora's anger silenced them, however they decided to ask their questions later. Screaming her complaints, she demanded to know the cause of it.

Suddenly, the strangely formed rocks started to crack, attracting their attention. A hand rose from a stone and several human-like entities stood up. Looking shocked at the scene, their eyes widened and their face turned pale. Sniggering could be heard by some of them.

"Long time, no see, Saints," one of them greeted them. "Hopefully you haven't forgotten us."

"Who are you?" Douko asked, proving them wrong.

Then a sneer could be seen as a man with short dark blue hair stepped forward. He was as tall as Douko and wore dark armour, similar to the Titan's Soma. His face had a big scar, which went from the left down to the right cheek.

"Don't dare to say that you've forgotten me," he said, pointing at the scar in his face. "After you've given me that scar some days ago!"

Thinking for a while, Douko widened his eyes even more and muttered: "It can't be… You're one of the Hekatonkheires!"

A grin appeared on the others, some of them starting to crackle again. They could not believe their eyes. Hekatonkheires were supposed to be giant monsters with fifity heads and hundred arms.

"Yeah, right," another one replied. "However, we've consumed some of the Specters' souls. So we've received the ability to take human's forms."

A dangerous cosmo surrounded Pandora, whose eyes looked daggers at the laughing figure and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You sinful beast! How dare you to do that to mine and Hades-Sama's army?!" she tried to say between her sobbing and the trembling of her body. "That's unforgiveable!!!"

Without waiting for their mistress' orders, the Specters moved on their own, attacking the newborn humans to avenge their comrades. However, a light surrounded the Saints and them. It was a warm and kind cosmo. Before they could blink they were teleported back to the Sanctuary. Realizing where they were, Pandora glared daggers at the Saints, demanding to know why Athena had interfered in their matters. They were unable to avenge their comrades who would never be able to return to them. Shaka stepped forward and told her with a cold voice that they were not able to beat them in their current state to begin with. The Specters had just been reborn and still needed to rest.

"Do you intend to waste their lives too after Hades used all the remaining power he possessed only to save them?" the Virgo Saint wanted to know.

Pandora widened her eyes before they were filled with tears once again. Allowing the woman to cry to her heart's content, the Gold Saint lent her his shoulder. The Specters remained silent too, struggling to let their anger out too or to ask the other Saints what was going on at the moment.

* * *

After they had calmed down, they went up to Athena's temple. They were greeted by a smile, which had a mixture of kindness and sadness. The Goddess knew what she had done. However, Pandora became sensitive enough, not to scold the woman in front of her. Consequently, Athena welcomed her Saints back and Hades' army to the Sanctuary. She offered them a private quarter within her territory, but Pandora declined the offer, claiming that she and her followers would find their own resting place.

"Don't dare to be disrespectful towards Athena," a voice from the shadows ordered.

Demanding the man to show his figure, Pandora raised her trident once again. However, the person stepped out voluntarily from his hideout, revealing that he was the Capricorn Saint. A smile appeared on Shiryu's face and the Dragon Saint ran forward to greet him.

"Who are you?" that question stopped the young boy from his actions like time had stopped. "Do we know each other?"

Everyone looked at the Gold Saint shocked. Only Seiya was not paralyzed by the situation and he moved forward.

"Stop joking around, Shura!" he yelled. "It's us!"

"Tenma?" the Saint raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't corrected your temper?"

Repeating the name strangely, Seiya started to shout even louder. First he told the older man that his name was Seiya and that it was good name, which he liked to be addressed with. Furthermore, he demanded to know who the Capricorn Saint was if he was not Shura. The man introduced himself as El Ciel. Remembering that name, Douko stepped forward to greet his comrade from the last Holy War. The younger ones looked at each other, confused and wondering what was going on. Then Shion entered the scene, explaining the Bronze Saints that El Ciel was the Gold Saint of Capricorn 243 years ago.

"Is it really necessary to tell that to them, Pope?" a cold and calm voice asked. "All of this is written in the old books of the Sanctuary. I'm sure that the Bronze Saints weren't only taught to fight."

Stepping forward too, a younger version of Camus appeared before them.

"Camus!" Seiya said. "Although you've become younger like Saga, you didn't end up as a child like Mu!"

Clearing his throat, Mu had signalled that he did not like what Seiya said and received an apologetic look from the Pegasus Saint.

"Should I know you, Bronze Saint?" the Aquarius Saint asked calmly, veiling his surprise perfectly. "My name is indeed Camus, but I can't recall meeting you before."

"That's a lie!" Hyoga said alarmed, stepping in front of him. "Please tell me that you still recall me, master! It's me, Hyoga!"

The Gold Saint remained silent, not knowing how to answer without hurting the feelings of the boy who was as old as him. Recognizing that Camus did not recognized him; Hyoga fell to his knees and buried his fingers in the carpet, lowering his face to hide them from everyone's view.

Although they had been able to gather eight of twelve Gold Saints, including Shion, they had also made a terrible discovery. Even if they had gathered all of their forces, there was still a long way to go before they could challenge the twelve Titans and their army.

* * *

Hopefully you have liked my chapter. If you wrote a review, then I would be very delighted.


	2. Chapter 2

Good day, everyone!

Here is the next chapter. I am terrible sorry for my late update. Hopefully, no one is angry that I have not kept my readers waiting for too long...I thank my four reviewers who have left a comment to my first chapter and my beta reader Draconic Mage for correcting my chapter.

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 02: The solution, which bears problems

Concentrating his cosmo, Mu raised his hands and lifted some rocks ten times his size. He closed his eyes and teleported them from one place to another.

"Mu-Sama!"

His small student jumped down towards the Saint, standing in front of Mu very close to his face.

"Let's play," the boy begged.

"Kiki, I'm practicing," his master stated, indifferently, opening his eyes and looking sternly at his student. "You should do the same or you're going to stay an apprentice forever."

"That's not true! Mu-Sama just doesn't want to play with me!" Kiki exclaimed, angrily as he ran away. "Shion-Sama! Mu-Sama is mean to me! He doesn't want to play with me!"

Crouching down to the weeping boy, Shion patted his head before he looked at Mu.

"Mu, don't be so mean and play with your student." Mu shot his gaze at his master, not believing what he was hearing. "When you were smaller, I've always spent a lot of time playing with you too. Are you going to deny that?"

Looking aside, ashamed, the Aries Saint did not know how to answer his master. In the end, Mu gave in and asked Kiki what he wanted to play with him. Hearing that question, the Saint apprentice jumped in the air, happily, and took the Saint's hands, guiding him to the playground.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Mu had never asked me to play with him when he was smaller though," Shion muttered, putting a finger underneath his chin.

"And I think it's a little bit late to realize that, Shion," Douko told his friends, sweat dropping at the thought.

However, the pope did not pay any real attention to the Libra Saint and claimed that he would use that rare opportunity to play with his students. As he watched his friend leave, Douko claimed that Shion had become senile. Shiryu laughed nervously upon hearing his master's statement and claimed that Roushi was not the right person to say that.

Acknowledging his student's presence, Douko turned around and asked why the boy had come to him. The Dragon Saint told him that he was searching for his other friends, but was diverted by the commotion Kiki had created. He admitted that it was quite a hilarious scene. Douko laughed at that statement and advised his student to continue his search. Knowing Seiya, the Pegasus Saint could be everywhere. Agreeing with him, Shiryu nodded and walked away, hoping that he would find them soon.

* * *

Fortunately, he had found them faster than he had thought possible. Shun was looking at the sky from outskirt of the Sanctuary. He had tried to converse with Hades, but the attempt failed. Hyoga conversed with Camus, attempting to retrieve his master's memories, but was also unsuccessfully. After Shiryu had gathered the two of them, they tried to find Seiya; however, it looked like he had disappeared into thin air. Giving up the search, they headed to Athena, who had asked Shiryu to find the Bronze Saints. When they had opened the door, Seiya's voice was audible.

They entered the hall and saw that Seiya was arguing with Seika, who was supposed to be with Miho, but followed them, somehow. The sentence "It's dangerous here." and "I'm your older sister." were heard several times, although often rephrased. Clearing her throat, Athena silenced the two of them. She suggested leaving Seika with Marin and Shaina, because they had to put their concentration elsewhere.

After the Silver Saints had picked up Seiya's sister and left, the Goddess looked upon her Bronze Saints, informing them that they had found the location of their Gold Saint of Taurus. He was seen in Italy and she wanted the Bronze Saints to go along with the company of one or two Specters. Shocked, Seiya wanted to know the reason why they were not allowed to go on their own. Athena explained that they would need to work together with the Specters in the near future if they wanted to defeat Kronos and his companions; therefore, it was important for the Saints and Specters to become acquainted with each other first and to gather experience in working together. Rising from her throne, she asked her Saints if they were prepared to accept that mission. Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga obeyed, willingly. Although Seiya pondered momentarily, he agreed in the end.

* * *

Hades' army, however, was not aware of Athena's suggestions, so the Bronze Saints were told to find the Specters first and ask the underworld's soldiers to join them. While complaining during the search, Seiya stamped loudly on purpose. Hygoa and Shiryu did not like the idea of asking the Specters for a favour either. Shun, however, did not seem to mind; hewas more concerned where the Specters' shelter was located. After some hours of searching, the Bronze Saints were exhausted and took a small break.

"Where the hell are they?" Seiya shouted to the sky, receiving only shrugs from his friends as answer. Then, as though the Gods had heard Seiya's pleading, they saw Lune walking in front of them.

The Bronze Saints stood up and followed the Specter who was headed towards a cave. Stopping on their way, Seiya and the others watched Lune entering without noticing their presences. Once convinced that the Specter had gone inside, deep enough, they moved forward and looked into the hcave, seeing not a single trace of the man. Shiryu lifted his hand, gesturing that he would enter first. However, after he had taken two steps inside, Shiryu's figure disappeared from their sight. The other three Bronze Saints called his name in panic and rushed inside too. After they had also taken two steps inside, they suddenly made contact with someone else, knocking them over in the process. After they realized that it was Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Seiya apologized for their behaviour and helped him to stand up again.

* * *

Looking around, they noticed that their surroundings had changed completely. The sky was clouded and the sun rays could enter not that place. It was completely dark and the only lights were the thunder bolts, which appeared randomly. Then they turned their gaze towards the gate in front of them. They were the doors of a great castle.

Hyoga stepped forward and raised his hand to knock, but the door was opened, abruptly. Lune looked down at them, displeased, and told them to leave at once, intending to close the door into their faces. However, Shun came forward, asking Lune to let them enter. Seeing the vessel of his God, the Specter opened the door fully and gestured Shun to come inside.

It was a calm and quiet place, which had white floors, white walls and was adorned by several expensive decorations such as vases, pictures, antique furniture and beautiful carpets. Although Hades was a Greek God, the castle had a German influence exterior and the furniture was gothic. When he began talking too loudly, Seiya was backhanded by Lune, who ordered the Pegasus Saint to be silent. However, he released himself and complained that he was only marvelling at the room before him.

Upon hearing the commotion, Rhadamanthys entered the room, intent on demanding an explanation for the shouting. He quickly realized the reason for the ruckus and asked why Saints had entered their territory instead. Pushing Shun forward, the other three Bronze Saints suggested that their Andromeda should talk with him since the Specters seemed to be much nicer to him. Due to his kind nature, Shun obeyed and parted his lips to say something. Rhadamanthys interrupted him though and suggested that he should be brought to Pandora. He turned to look at Lune, about to charge him with the task, but the Balrog Specter had disappeared into thin air, wanting to escape from the order. Cursing under his breath, the Rhadamanthys gestured for them to follow him.

They looked at each other before deciding to obey instead of starting an argument with him. On their way they saw several other pictures, sculptures, vases and other gorgeous works in the hall. Seiya could not refrain from the temptation to touch them only to be scolded by Rhadamanthys in the end. Eventually, the Pegasus Saint pushed the Specters too far, opening the door of a room.

"Don't touch it!" the judge yelled for the ten thousandth time, receiving even pity from the other Bronze Saints.

"Don't be so stinky! I'm only looking!" the Pegasus Saint said back, opening the door fully to enter the room. "Shun, do you mind going inside your room?"

"My room?" Shun looked at his friend, caught off-guard. "If it was my room, I wouldn't mind. But this is-"

"See?" Seiya said, interrupting the Andromeda Saint and going inside.

Running forward, the Specter tried to stop the Saint from entering, but he was too late. The other three Bronze Saints had called for their friend, telling him to come out too, before they entered themselves.

After they had walked inside, the boys lost their voices as they saw several beautiful works, which were far better than the decorations in the hall. Rhadamanthys had fallen silent too as it was also his first time entering the room. It was one of Hades' rooms. That one was supposed to be the place where all of his masterworks were kept. Shun looked at the Specter, asking if Hades was an artist. The judge reminded him that his master had possessed the bodies of the purest people on earth. Several of them had been artists. Consequently, Hades always had the talents and gifts of his vessels too.

One of the pictures caught Seiya's eyes. Only the center was viewable because the sides were covered by a curtain. It was a boy with beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. Stepping forward, the Pegasus Saint tried to take a closer look as he felt drawn towards it. He raised his hand and tried to pull the curtain aside. In the process, the whole picture became loose from the wall and fell on a table before it landed on the ground ribbed and divided into two parts, dragging some other objects, which were shattered into pieces when they made contact with the ground, with it. Everyone had looked at the chaos in pure shock before Rhadamanthys yelled at the Pegasus Saint, reprovingly.

Suddenly the door was shot opened loudly and Pandora entered the room, demanding to know what had happened and why they had entered the room. Then she noticed the damage on the ground, falling silent for a while. Rhadamanthys stepped forward, trying to explain and to calm down his mistress. However, he stopped moving when she summoned her trident, pointing it at them.

"How dare you to damage Hades-Sama's works, you impertinent Saints?" she yelled angrily.

The Bronze Saints left the room in panic, heading towards the exit. Pandora ran after them, not allowing them to leave in one piece and leaving the judge in the room as though he was not present.

"Why did you destroy that painting, Seiya?" Hyoga wanted to know while they ran.

"I didn't do anything! It fell down on its own!" the Pegasus Saint said, trying to defend himself. "Why hasn't Pandora affixed it to the wall properly, since it is so precious to her?"

While they ran, they encountered Lune once again. He pointed at the direction where the gate was from which they had entered. Thanking the Specter curtly, the Saints continued their way. Minos approached his subordinate, asking why he had helped him.

"Well, it's the exit, which is much farther away from here," Lune explained. "While Pandora-Sama is hunting them, we use that chance and disappear on our own."

His superior and the other Specters, who were present, agreed and stood up, leaving as well. None of them wished to become the replaced target of Pandora's rage for the Saints.

* * *

Walking up and down, Athena wondered why her Saints needed so long and started to become worried. Suddenly the door was shot opened and the Bronze Saints entered, exhausted, putting their hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Their Goddess looked at them puzzled and asked if they were alright, receiving a nod. A smile appeared on her face and she looked around, wondering where the Specters were.

"Saori-San." Seiya raised his hand, looking at his Goddess, honestly. "I think it's better if we take that matter on our own after all."

* * *

In Seiya's and his friends' place, Jabu and his group headed to Italy. Athena insisted that the Pegasus Saint should apologize to Pandora instead of running away. Despite his protests, the two of them headed towards the cave, which was the entrance to Hades' castle. That time, two Specters had guarded the gate and advised their visitors not to come inside for a while, because Pandora's wrath had not eased yet.

Still looking disapprovingly at the remaining Bronze Saints, Shion told them that he was too astonished over their silly behaviour that he was unable to find the right words to lecture them properly or to figure out a suitable punishment for them. Unfortunately, the pope still continued to yell at them and only left them alone after he had confirmed that all of them had realized what they had done and how grave their mistake was.

None of them even looked at Seiya angrily anymore. They were just glad that the former Aries Saint had stopped lecturing them. Recalling his problem with Seika, the Pegasus Saint intended to go to Marin's hut. However, he stopped, remembering how harsh her punishments were when she had caught him doing something wrong. He decided to wait before he visited his sister again.

* * *

One week had passed since Jabu and his group left the Sanctuary. The Goddess of wisdom and justice was starting to worry about them. Aldebaran was a very peaceful and friendly person. She could not believe that they had trouble retrieving him or asking him to return to the Sanctuary. Her thoughts were interrupted by a running Kiki, who burst through the door and entered the hall, calling the Goddess' name. He was followed by Mu, who tried to stop his pupil and to remind him that he was being rude to Athena. She simply smiled, dismissing his rude behaviour, and asked what was wrong. His master stepped forward and told Athena that the cloths of Jabu's group had returned, but the owners themselves did not. Her eyes widened at the terrible news. Concluding that action had to be taken as fast as possible, she ordered Deathmask, Saga, Shura and the other four Bronze Saints to head to Italy immediately.

* * *

Eventually, they stood on Italian ground, wondering where they had to go next. As Deathmask was the only one of them who was able to speak/understand the language, he was supposed to be the guide. The younger Saints, however, felt uneasy to leave such a huge responsibility to the Cancer Saint, who tended to do something forbidden. Reproving them, Saga told them to have some trust in him. Deathmask had not become a Gold Saint for nothing. The Capricorn Saint did not pay any real attention to the Bronze Saints, following their guide without complaint.

They had tried to pinpoint the location of their friends, searching for their cosmo. Strangely, it was not that difficult to finish that task. In other words, they were still alive, but had decided to stay in Italy, sending only their Cloths back. Angered at their lack of respect and disloyalty for their Goddess, El Ciel suggested they go there and to punish them. His eyes burned furiously, although his body remained calm. However, Saga told him to calm down first and to consider a plan to reach Aldebaran first. If the Titans were behind that, then the power of only three Gold Saints would not be sufficient.

Eventually, they took a break in a cafeteria before they continued their search. Seiya ate his ice cream quietly as he watched his surroundings. Suddenly a man with short curled light brown hair came into his view. He was carrying a big box behind himself and had the structure of a well-trained man. After the man had turned left, Seiya was able to see his face.

"Aiolia!" the boy yelled before he left his place, running after the man.

The rest of the group watched Seiya run away. Deathmask smacked his hand on his forehead, muttering how stupid Seiya was for running off on his own in a foreign country and claiming that the boy would get lost. Consequently, the other Bronze Saints stood up and assured him that they would bring their friend back. Before Deathmask could say a single word to stop them, they had turned to leave, running after Seiya.

"And who brings YOU back, you idiot?" the Cancer Saint snarled, massaging his temples. "You don't know up and down in Italy either…"

"Perhaps, you should follow them?" Saga suggested, drinking his tea peacefully. "You're the only one who knows the streets here. We're going to wait here for you,"

"What?" Deathmask exclaimed angrily, looking at Saga with a horror-stricken expression.

"Hurry up or you'll lose sign of them, Manigold," El Ciel advised the other Gold Saint, but the only answer he received that his name was not 'Manigold'. The Capricorn Saint sighed and pointed at the direction where the Bronze Saint had run. "Too late. They're gone."

Saga and Deathmask had looked at the direction as well before groaning, Saga covering his eyes and Deathmask letting his face fall on the table. Afterwards, the Cancer Saint demanded for the bill while the other two Gold Saints decided who was going to carry what. Since the Bronze Saints had left their luggage, the three men were forced to drag their stuffs too.

* * *

Stopping dead in his tracks, Seiya looked to his left and right. He had called for Aiolia several times, but was ignored literally. It was unlike Aiolia to be so heartless. The Pegasus Saint turned around when he heard that someone called for him. Facing his other friends, he was first scolded for walking around on his own. After Seiya had pointed out that they were doing the same thing, they stopped. Looking around, they wondered where they were.

* * *

Deathmask, Saga and El Ciel walked around the city, searching for the lost children. Their search was unsuccessful, however. Suddenly a man with short dark brown hair similar to Seiya's caught their eyes. He was taller than the Pegasus Saint and was carrying a big box behind his back.

"Aiolos," muttered Saga in disbelief.

The Gemini Saint stepped forward to call his friend louder and to confront him. However, a car blocked his way and forced Saga to stop his attempt. After the vehicle had passed him, Aiolos' figure had disappeared within the crowd.

* * *

Walking up and down the street, the Bronze Saints realized that they were walking in circles. They had to acknowledge that they had lost their way around. Shun sighed, exhausted, and looked at the sky, wondering what his brother was doing at the moment. The Cygnus Saint was sure that the Gold Saints were already worried about them. Shiryu suggested that they should ask the other people around them for help instead of walking around. Seiya then reminded his friend that they could not speak or understand Italian. Sighing in defeat, the Bronze Saints really started to wonder what they should do.

Suddenly, part of a ceiling fell down on them. The Saints jumped aside to avoid the object, which made contact with the ground and was crushed into pieces. The ordinary people around them panicked and ran for their lives. Looking around, Seiya demanded to know who that was. An evil sniggering could be heard in the background. A man with long white hair approached them. He had clear blue eyes and pale skin. His whole body was covered in dark armour, but did not veil his slender figure.

"Nice to meet you, Athena's Saint," the person greeted them, smugly. "My name is Gyges. I'm one of the Hekatonkheires."

Then their eyes were widened their eyes in shock before they snapped back to reality and made their move. Surrounding their enemy, the Bronze Saints summoned their Cloths, which they donned on, and prepared themselves to fight.

* * *

Saga and the others were still searching for their younger companions. Suddenly, they were confronted by a panicked crowd which ran past them, not caring that they were standing there. Deathmask fought the temptation to send those people into hell, which no longer existed. Then the Pandora boxes of the Bronze Saints started to glow and the Cloths flew away. Looking up to the sky, Saga suggested following the Cloths. The other two Gold Saints nodded in agreement before running after the flying objects.

When they had arrived at their destination, the Bronze Saints had already started their battle with the man called Gyges. The opponent used a whip, slapping the young boys across their faces several times. It seemed that the Hekatonkheires had already gotten used to his new body, connecting his attacks without troubles. Saga stepped forward to help them, but stopped when he felt a familiar cosmo interfering. Suddenly Aiolia and Aiolos stood in the middle of the commotion. The other Saints' eyes widened when seeing their figures.

"Aiolia, that was mean of you, ignoring us the whole time!" Seiya complained, laughing nervously, "but thanks for coming."

"No thanks needed, Seiya," Aiolos replied, smiling at the young Saint friendly.

The younger boy blinked, confused, since he was talking with Aiolia and not the Sagittarius Saint. He decided to remain silent, however.

"Saga," Aiolia called for the Gemini Saint, looking at him strictly. "Why are you guys still standing there and not helping them? I'm disappointed in you."

"Aiolia?" Saga asked confused too as he was not used to such a mature Leo Saint.

"Don't be so strict with them. We're here, after all," Aiolos said, smirked before he turned his attention to the opponent. "Take this, Lightening Plasma!"

All of them stood rooted to the ground, not believing what Aiolos was saying.

"Damn, I've forgotten!" the Gold Saint exclaimed. "I can't use my own techniques because I'm in Nii-San's body!"

The other Saints widened their eyes in shock and shouted "What?" in union, not believing what they had heard. Then they realized that the two souls of the Gold Saints were in the wrong body. In other words, Aiolia was in Sagittarius' and Aiolos in Leo's body. That also explained why they did not wear their Cloths.

Gyges watched the scene silently and looked passively at the Saints. In his whole life, he had never been in such a situation before and he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Finished talking yet?" he said, cutting off the Saints. "Here I come!"

Then he swung his whip towards them. Believing that they had seen through his technique, Seiya grabbed the weapon with his hand and smiled at his success. However, the opponent simply raised his cosmo and knives extended from the whip, some of them burying within the Pegasus Saint's flesh. Screaming in agony, the boy tried to remove the weapon from his hand, but he was unsuccessful. Shun released his chains, aiming at the opponent. However, Gyges was prepared for such an assault and pulled his weapon back, dragging Seiya with it and using him as a shield. Realizing the opponent's intention, the Andromeda Saint stopped his attack and was hit with Seiya, both of them landing on the ground.

Shiryu and Hyoga stepped forward, releasing their techniques. The Hekatonkheires simply moved his whip in a certain manner and blocked the blows successfully. He did not realize, however, that the Bronze Saints were only decoys to attract his attention. Saga had already advanced forward and punched Gyges directly in his abdomen, sending the man flying. The dark warrior was thrown back and crashed against a building, causing blood to spill from his mouth. After recovering from the blow, he looked daggers and cursed at them. He pulled his whip once again and the weapon separated into three tails, which moved on their own account. Claiming that it was the end for them, he aimed his proud weapon at Saga, who looked at him apathetically. The Gemini Saint collected his cosmo and released his own deadly technique "Galaxian Explosion". His cosmo overwhelmed the one of the Hekatonkheires, defeating him and turning him into dust.

* * *

After their battle, the Saints had left the city, heading toward another place. On their way, Aiolos told them that he did not know how he ended up in his brother's body and that the two of them were not together in the very beginning. They had met each other shortly before their battle with Gyges had taken place. The two were also unable to burn their cosmo to its fullest and to release their own techniques or to wear their cloths. It was a huge disadvantage for the Saints. Although they had found two other Gold Saints, their force would still not be enough to defeat the Titans.

Since their search for Aldebaran was unsuccessful, they moved to another town where they sensed Jabu's cosmos and that of the other Saints who had followed him. Arriving at the place, they were greeted with silence. The buildings were in ruins and there were no people around them. Saga gazed up and down the scenery. His eyes said that the town was abandoned, but his senses told him otherwise. There were people and they were watching them. Touching the strap of the box, in which his Cloth was located, the Gemini Saint turned to face the others and told them that they should not lower their guards. His orders were obeyed as the Saints moved, their backs facing each other and their eyes scanning their surroundings eagerly.

The silence was broken by the snickering of a man. More laughter became audible. Then some figures appeared from the shadow, stepping forward to the light, so that their faces could be seen. Deathmask raised his hand to send them to hell, but Aiolos stopped him immediately. The Cancer Saint looked at his comarade in shock, demanding to know what he was doing.

"You fool," the man replied, "they're ordinary people!"

"Not fully ordinary," Saga corrected his friend. "They're the mafia."

"You've done well recognizing us," a familiar voice said, "but I'm really surprised that you're stupid enough to come here despite knowing that."

Heavy steps could be heard from far away. Then the leader of the group appeared, standing on the roof of a building with his arms crossed. Their eyes widened when they saw the man. It was Aldebaran of Taurus. The man raised his eyebrow, wondering how they knew his name. The Saints were too shocked at the sight before them to answer his question.

"Anyway, I think I already know why you're here," the mafia boss interrupted the long silence. "You wanna drag me to that place called 'Sanctuary', right? Well, you need to defeat us first."

"Fine with me!" Deathmask declared, pointing his index finger at him. "I'll take all of you on. Come!"

However, Aiolos grabbed his hand and lowered it immediately, glaring daggers at the Cancer Saint. He reminded the younger one that the mafia people were ordinary people and they were not allowed to harm them as Saints. It was their duty to protect them, not to take their lives. Releasing his hand from the other's, Deathmask crossed his arms and looked away. The Sagittarius Saint stepped forward and asked what the rules of the battle were. He only received a grin from Aldebaran, who turned to move away. Seiya became impatient and ran forward to follow the retreating Gold Saint, but was stopped by a group of men in black suits who held firearms in their hands. Taking his fighting stance, Seiya waited to be attacked first. However, the people before them straightened up and gestured the Saints to follow them instead.

* * *

They walked a long way, turning to left or right several times. Seiya had already stopped trying to remember the road. It was just too hard and complicated for him, making his head spin at the thought. Finally they reached a door, which was opened by the mafia members. Stepping inside, they saw a great, but empty room. A snicker interrupted the silence and the Saints turned around sharply to find the source of the noise. They saw Aldebaran some floors above them, standing behind a glass wall with his arms crossed and grinning widely. It was still unbelievable that the kind and peaceful Gold Saint had been reduced to such a creature.

"So you've come after all," the man announced, using a microphone so the Saints could hear him. "Well, I'll explain the rules. There are four games and you need to win at least two of them to reach. If you defeat me in my game, then I'll come with you."

Seiya declared that the games sounded interesting and that they would accept the rules without asking the other's for their opinion. With those words, the game had started.

The wall on the opposite side opened itself, revealing a tall and slender man with long black hair. Behind him stood Jabu, also wearing a black suit, with a sword in his hands. Seiya's eyes widened and he called his friend's name angrily, demanding to know what he was doing. Jabu yelled back though, claiming him that he was not doing it of his own will. He told them that his group had lost the game against Aldebaran and were forced to serve him as a consequence. The Gold Saints looked up to Aldebaran, different thoughts crossing their minds. Seiya pointed his finger at the mafia and demanded the former Taurus Saint to release their friends. The man told them that he did not mind doing that if they were able to win his game.

"Too bad that isn't going to happen though," the man with the long black hair sneered. "First you need to defeat me – the sword master."

El Ciel raised his eye brow at that nickname. Announcing that he would accept the battle, he stepped forward. Actually, Seiya wanted to fight against that man, but after he was told that they needed to use swords, he backed down again. The Capricorn Saints was reluctant to use a weapon. Warriors of Athena were supposed to fight with only their cosmo and body. However, he also did not wish to use his Excalibur against an ordinary human. He, therefore, took the sword he was offered to and took a stance like his opponent. After they had heard the order to start, the man who claimed to be a sword master attacked El Ciel. The Saint blocked the assaults easily and jumped behind the man. Before his opponent could turn around, he used the handle of his sword and knocked the person unconscious. The sound of a clock was audible and the same voice, which had ordered the battle to start, announced that El Ciel had won. The Bronze Saints rejoiced at that announcement and ran towards the Capricorn Saint to congratulate him.

Deathmask crossed his arms and growled, not understanding why they did not simply blow up the place and drag Aldebaran back to the Sanctuary. A strong hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, facing Aiolos. The older Saint asked him to be sensible. They would like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed and those games were the best way to do so. Although Deathmask still did not like the plan, he agreed in the end.

The next game was a target game. The candidates were given a gun and they were ordered to hit twenty targets within five minutes. The person who finished his task faster would become the victor though. Seiya volunteered, claiming that he had played so many games, in which you had to use a gun controller that he knew how to use a gun. The Gold Saints hesitated for a while to agree with him, but in the end they had allowed the boy as there was no one else who had any experience with such a strange tool. First they watched the opponent completing his task within three minutes. Shun looked at his friend worriedly, asking if he was able to manage it. The Pegasus Saint grinned and ensured that nothing was impossible. Taking the gun, Seiya stepped forward and prepared himself.

"Good luck, Tenma," El Ciel told Seiya.

"I'm not Tenma! I'm Seiya!" the boy snarled, turning around and grabbing the gun too tight in anger that he reduced the weapon into tiny pieces.

"Destroying the weapon is breaking the rules," the referee told the Saints. "Herby you're disqualified from the battle and your opponent wins."

Everyone widened their eyes and looked at Seiya, alarmed; asking with their gazes alone if it was necessary to destroy the gun. El Ciel was the only one who remained calm, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The Pegasus Saint only muttered his apologizes, looking away in shame.

* * *

They were then led to another room that was full of computers. In front of one, there was already a man with short brown hair, sitting in front of those machines. The referee turned to the Saints, telling them that the next battle was required using the computer. They looked at each since none of them had any skills or experience with using a computer. Since they were unable to decide, the referee did so, ordering Aiolos to participate in it. The Sagittarius Saint looked at the man as if he were insane; he was not even able to type. His complaints were ignored, however, and he was forced to take a seat. The referee announced that the battle was to hack into a system and the person who succeeded in doing so faster than the other one would win. Before any questions could be asked, the signal to start was given. Looking at the machine in front of him, Aiolos wondered if hacking meant to take it apart. The referee reminded the Gold Saint that breaking the computer would lead to disqualification.

"What's the use in this strange box anyway?" El Ciel asked aloud, receiving strange looks from the young Bronze Saints.

Eventually, Aiolos ran out of time without doing anything and lost the battle. Saga patted his fellow Saint on the shoulder, telling him that no one had been able to solve that problem and that he did not need to feel guilty about it.

* * *

Afterwards they were told to follow the referee outside to the town once again. Looking around, they saw a man sitting on a motorbike. Beside him was another bike, which had no owner. The man who had guided the Saints outside announced that the next battle would be a race on those vehicles. On the top of the highest building in that town was a golden nugget in the form of an egg. They needed to take it before their opponent did. The goal was to reach the treasure and to bring it back to Aldebaran. Looking around, Seiya asked where the mafia boss was. The referee gestured behind the group where Aldebaran was sitting on a chair, smirking smugly. Then the Saints turned their attention back to the bike, not knowing who was going to ride it. None of them had a license for it and they doubted that the lack of the official papers would save them. In the end, Saga volunteered and stepped forward. Seiya looked at the Gemini Saint in surprise, asking if he had any experience riding one.

"Well, I've ridden a horse on several occasions," the more experienced Saint told the boy, "but I've never used a bike before."

"How can you compare a horse with a bike?" Seiya yelled at the Gemini Saint, upset.

Hyoga buried his fingers in his hair, claiming they were doomed. However, Saga ignored their complaints and took a seat on the vehicle, grasping the helm with his hands. He looked at the object silently for a while, before he closed his eyes and called for Kanon in his mind. After he had put the helmet on and the signal to start had been given to start, both riders headed towards the goal on different roads. Strangely, Saga had no trouble using the bike properly, which surprised the Saints. They realized, however, that Saga was driving in the wrong way. Seiya shouted that to the Gemini Saint, but was ignored. The group looked at his opponent, who had already entered the building and was driving up the stairs. Suddenly, they saw Saga flying up to the roof directly. Aiolos followed the road Saga had taken and noticed that he had used the other ruined buildings as a bridge to reach the golden egg. However, Seiya told the man that a bike was unable to withstand such damage. A chuckle interrupted their conversation and they turned to Aldebaran.

"What do you think we are? We're mafia," the man told them, still smirking although his team was going to lose. "We don't use any ordinary bikes. Our vehicles can endure something like that with ease."

Eventually, Saga returned to the group and handed Aldebaran the egg. The taller man simply smiled and took the egg, congratulating them for coming that far. Standing up, Aldebaran announced that the final battle was a fight against him. The other Saints looked at each other, wondering who should fight against him. Deathmask stepped forward, telling them that he had been patient the whole time and needed to punch something at the moment. The Sagittarius Saint crossed his arms and closed his eyes, reflecting over the decision. In the end, he gave in and allowed the Cancer Saint to enter the battle, but he reminded Deathmask that he was not allowed to kill him or to use his cosmo to its fullest since Aldebaran had been reduced to a mere human.

Although he pondered for while, Deathmask agreed to the rules and prepared himself for the battle. After the starting signal was given, he marched towards his opponent. His eyes widened when he noticed that Aldebaran simply stood rooted to the ground with his arms crossed. Feeling that he was underestimated, Deathmask launched his punches at him. Seiya looked closely and noticed something vital, trying to warn the Gold Saint. It was too late and the blows were deflected at Deathmask. He flew backwards and made contact with a building.

"What the heck… That was…?" Deathmask muttered, struggling to stand up again.

The other Saints stared at Aldebaran in shock, not understanding how he was able to use his cosmo to fight, but have no memories as a Saint. Growling angrily, Deathmask announced that he did not care what Aiolos ordered him to do and decided to use his fullest power to defeat the Taurus Saint. Before any other words could be spoken, he used his light speed, approaching Aldebaran and burying his fist in the man's abdomen. The mafia boss was taken by surprise and received the blow directly, breaking his stance. Deathmask's power was not enough to send him flying, however, and the taller man grabbed his opponent's head, throwing him backwards. The Cancer Saint made a back flip in the air and used the wall, which he landed on, as help to jump back at Aldebaran. He launched more attacks at the man, but none of them hit him, strangely. The mafia boss had stood paralyzed for a while before he snapped back to reality and smirked, claiming that the Cancer Saint missed him. However, Deathmask grinned evilly, still feeling self-confident. Suddenly, Aldebaran heard a strange sound and turned around, noticing that the tower behind him was crumbling and fell down on him. Before he could move, the ruined building buried the man.

"Tsk, he wasn't that strong after all," Deathmask sneered. "Perhaps his real strength didn't return completely because of his memory loss."

"You, idiot!" Aiolos scold him angrily. "I told you NOT to kill him. He doesn't have his cloth on and his body is that of an ordinary human. How could you do that?"

"Shut up!" the Cancer Saint shouted back. "I don't wear a Cloth either, and I get crushed by walls and nobody is worried about me? Aldebaran nearly intended to kill me and you only care about him?"

Their argument was interrupted by the noise of stones. Aldebaran stood up and panted heavily, blood dripping from his head. A smirk appeared on Deathmask's face. The Cancer Saint stepped forward and reminded the fallen Saint about the agreement they made. Aldebaran was supposed to come with them back to Sanctuary.

"You really believe that a mafia family would be telling the truth, you fools?" the man laughed deviously. "Guys, get them!"

The Saints turned their backs to each other and focused their gaze on the enemies before them. Deathmask claimed that his finger was itching to send all of them to the other world, but Aiolos scolded him and reminded him that he was not allowed to harm ordinary humans.

"But it's fine that they harm US?" the Cancer Saint exclaimed. "That stupid law should just go to hell! Power is justice, so it should be fine to kill them!"

Once again, their quarrel was interrupted. That time, however, was a great monster with fifty heads and one hundred arms. It was a Hekatonkheires again. Their eyes widened, and Saga could not believe what he saw. Those monsters were supposed to have gained human forms. Therefore, he wondered why it looked like that at the moment. The creature did not give them any more time to think and swung his arms at them. The Saints jumped out of the way and thought that they had dodged the assault successfully. However, the monster connected his attacks well and his second blow hit them. Seiya and the others made contact with the buildings, at which they were thrown at. Recognizing that cosmo, Saga told the others that it was Gyges. It seemed that he had returned to his original form after his human body was destroyed.

The mafia members stared at the monster in shock and were too scared to move at all. Aldebaran yelled at them, ordering them to run away. However, his words were not heard. Unfortunately, the Hekatonkheires turned his attention at Aldebaran and raised his arms to crush him. The man closed his eyes and waited for the impact. However, nothing had happened and he dared to open his eyes once again. In front of him stood a beautiful woman with long purple hair; a warm and kind cosmo surrounding her. It was the Goddess Athena. Her divine power alone caused that the Hekatonkheires' body to crumble and reduce to a pile of stones.

The Saints struggled to stand up and hurried to their Goddess, who welcomed them with a gentle smile.

"By the way, Saori-San," Seiya said, looking at her questioningly. "Why are you here?"

"That is," she tried to explain, but failed to find the right words.

However, before she could continue, the other mafia members, including Aldebaran, suddenly knelt down in front of her. They claimed that she had become their new leader, because she had saved Aldebaran's life. Shocked about the news, the Saints stepped back and looked at their Goddess, alarmed.

"Saori-San and mafia? Well… she was always dangerous in her own way, but I've never thought she would have fallen that deep," Seiya muttered, receiving a disapproving glare from her.

The lady announced that she was not able to take that position. She dissolved the group, but she welcomed them to follow her to the Sanctuary. Since they had no other place to go too, they obeyed the Goddess and swore loyalty to her.

* * *

After their adventure in Italy had reached its end, they returned to Greece. The other Saints who had not left the Sanctuary were shocked about the news. The issue with Aiolia and Aiolos was already hard to believe, but it was nothing compared to Aldebaran's sudden change in his personality. The man would only show manners and respect toward Athena, whom he always called "boss". She tried to break that habit of him, but failed miserably. Then Kiki and Mu entered the scene, seeing Aldebaran. The Aries Saint had just received the message that his old friend had returned and had hurried to the Pope's hall. Shion was worried that it would break Mu's heart if he learned that the Aldebaran, with whom he had spent of his time with, was not the same person. Before the pope could send Mu away, the Taurus Saint approached the children. He picked up Mu, smiling amicably and claiming that the chibi Aries was such a cute child. The other Saints were too shocked to say anything at the sight. That side of the Taurus Saint seemed never to disappear. However, Mu was not very pleased of that greeting and asked to be put down again. In contrast, Kiki complained and wanted to be picked up too. Laughing slightly, Aldebaran apologized and picked the Saint in training up too, Mu sitting on his left and Kiki on his right shoulder. The other Saints could not help but to chuckle at Mu, who asked to be put down again.

Hyoga did not pay any attention to them though and wandered around in the hall, looking for his master. The Virgo Saint, who had not taken part in the commotion regarding Aldebaran too, noticed the boy's strange behaviour and approached him. He put his hand on the Cygnus Saint's shoulder and asked what he was looking for. Then Hyoga told the Gold Saint that he was searching for his master, but he was unable to find him.

"If you're talking about Camus, he went to the hospital," Shaka replied calmly.

The boy's eyes widened in horror; asking the older man why his master went there, if he was sick, if something was wrong, if something had happened. After he had posed his entire questions, Shaka finally told him that they had received the intelligence that Milo had been seen in one of the Greek hospitals. Consequently, Athena had sent Camus to deal with the matter. The Cygnus Saint calmed down and turned his attention outside, hoping that his master was alright.

* * *

Everyone was dismissed and was allowed to do what they wanted. Seiya and his friends took a walk around the Sanctuary, conversing about several different topics. Suddenly, Shun stopped and looked ahead of them. The Pegasus Saint noticed his friend's abnormal behaviour and turned to stare in the same direction. The Bronze Saints saw a very beautiful person approaching them. Despite his beautiful face, they recognized that it was a man. His smooth and aquamarine hair floated in the air gracefully.

"Wow, such a beautiful person," Shun said in awe.

"Yeah, completely different from that Aphrodite guy," Seiya added. "That guy is really pretty."

Suddenly, the man stopped walking and glared at the Pegasus Saint. The boy noticed that look and froze at the spot he was standing, a shiver running down his spine. Finally, the person passed walking them and Seiya was able to move again.

"What was that?" he asked his friends. "I was giving him a compliment, wasn't I?"

Eventually, the Bronze Saints headed back to the twelve Temples only to see the same person in front of them. Mu blocked the man's way, asking him politely to leave. The visitor refused and demanded to meet Athena in that minute. Suddenly, Shion, who had returned from playing with Kiki in the outskirts of the Sanctuary, appeared behind the Bronze Saints and asked why all of them were gathered here. He turned his attention in the same direction and saw the pretty man's face.

"Albafica," the pope muttered in surprise.

The younger Saints looked at Shion, asking what he had said. Their question was unheard and the former Aries Saint hurried forward, approaching the man.

"Albafica, is it really you?" Shion asked the person, looking at him with pleading eyes. He wanted to grab his shoulder and turn the man around to have a better look at his face. However, he recalled that the Pisces Saint always scolded at the people around him not to touch him, so he refrained from doing so. The man turned to Shion and looked at him, puzzled.

"Pope… what are you talking about?" the beauty asked. "I'm Aphrodite."

"WHAT?" all of the Saints at the Aries' Temple exclaimed in shock.

The Saints were called to the Pope's hall once again to announce that the Pisces Saint had returned. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Only Athena remained calm, welcoming Aphrodite back warmly. The man knelt down and bowed his head in respect, thanking the Goddess for her kind words. The Saints were already amazed by Aphrodite's usual beauty, but his new appearance enchanted them completely.

"Albafica behaves strangely today," El Ciel finally broke the silence. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not Albafica, I'm Aphrodite!" the Pices Saint yelled, approaching toward the Capricorn Saint and looked directly in his eyes. "How often do I have to say that?"

"And he's approaching others," El Ciel continued calmly. "Is he sick?"

The Pisces Saint moved away from the man and touched his forehead in annoyance, claiming hat he was getting a headache.

Shion and Douko looked at each other worriedly. Athena noticed that they were going to announce something, but they hesitated to do so. In order to make it easier for them, she demanded Shion to tell her what was wrong

"Well, it's just… It seems that Aphrodite has gained Albafica's body," the pope announced. "The previous Pisces' Saints blood was stained with poison, which is lethal to us."

"I'm not saying he should isolate himself from us," he continued, alarmed. "It's just… I believe that it might be necessary to be known and I'd like to ask Aphrodite to be a little bit more careful about that fact. That's all…"

The Pisces Saint seemed more amused than sad about the news and smiled charmingly.

"Well, that's quite new for me," he said, putting his hair behind his ear. "It sounds like great fun. I'm going to use it well."

Shion and Douko stared at the man as though he were insane, wondering if the Pisces Saint really understood what they were talking about.


End file.
